


【All智】猫猫就是要吃小老鼠的可不能心软。

by Uncle_Parrot



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Parrot/pseuds/Uncle_Parrot
Summary: 据说猫咪捡回来了些麻烦。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 11





	【All智】猫猫就是要吃小老鼠的可不能心软。

**Author's Note:**

> all智，np，有产乳。  
> 注意避雷。

猫猫就是要吃小老鼠的可不能心软。

大野智是一只猫。

要知道猫猫就得把逮住的小老鼠给吃个干干净净，揪住那小家伙的小胳膊小腿儿压在下头，要用鼻子去闻闻坦露出来的的小腹皮毛，越是活泼那肉越鲜美，腿上的肉好吃，味道香的你只要咬着那小东西的后颈皮肉就要流口水了，小只的虽然小了些，但是可以嗷呜一口全给咬进嘴里，再吸溜一下把小尾巴也都给咽下去。呜哇——再抹抹嘴巴，一顿下来可以把肚肚给吃得圆鼓鼓的呢。

这就是大野智理想的晚餐，他把今晚的小猎物逮到了之后，舔舔嘴唇想着要凶巴巴地吓唬一下这小东西——呀，这可不止一只，连明天的也能算上了吧。他捉住小家伙的胳膊，膝盖压在对方纤细的腿上，俯身低头嗅嗅小家伙的脖颈，在那因为害怕而不住颤抖的小耳朵上咬一口，那小东西没忍住呜咽了一声，但是挺倔强地没哭出来。

小巷的角落里头也没得光线，可是大野智把小东西给揪起来的时候他眯起眼看清了对方的小脸蛋，他撅着嘴想这也算是个可爱的小孩吧，眼睛很大，包着眼泪就是不往下掉，整个人缩起来抱紧了怀里的什么东西。

脚边那只已经扯开嗓子开哭了，哭了的那只要小些，干坐在地上掉眼泪也不乱跑。大野智有些恍惚，闲着那手掏掏耳朵，心想自己开饭或许错了点。这会儿剩下那只扑上来恶狠狠地在他大腿上咬了一口，疼得他龇牙咧嘴地撒了手，这边放了那只小倔脾气，转手他就把咬人那个就拎起来，那小东西还努力冲着大野智龇牙瞪眼地示威，大野智眯眼，从喉咙里发出低低的威胁，那小东西哆哆嗦嗦地不吱声了，却还在使劲儿瞪他。

真吵。大野智觉得烦了，蹲下来看那还在哭的小崽子，先前的小倔脾气还没跑开，努力地要把小哭包往背上背，这会儿大野智才看得清他怀里抱的什么东西。

是另外一只小家伙，真的太小太小，眼睛却很大，那样可怜巴巴地望着人，叫人心都要化了。

大野智叹了口气，刚撒手把咬人的坏孩子放下，就听见响亮的四重奏。

“咕……”

好吧好吧，这也是没有办法的事情。

总而言之，大野智是一只猫，但是也不是说猫猫就不能养小老鼠了，大野智说不清楚，就装傻充愣保持沉默。把小东西养大了也没什么不好，好歹小东西都长成人形了，不吃小老鼠作为猫猫也可以吃鱼，小东西也可以吃点鱼。

再说了，小东西长大了也可以出去赚钱，懂事了的也很乖，还会打理家务，大野智可以好好赖床，睡得天昏地暗——听起来有些不负责任，不过他也算敬业，也就在休假的时候这么干。

不过长大了让人操心的事儿就变了，比如这会儿大野智缩在被窝里睡得迷迷糊糊就觉得脸蛋被人戳戳，他半眯着眼睛还不清醒，也就无力地摆摆手把那只作乱的手指头拍开，软乎乎地说别闹。这样似乎反而有了几分意识，他觉得热，似乎有什么暖呼呼的小东西紧紧地挨着他，这么想着的时候他脸边儿就冒了个毛茸茸的小脑袋，随后就是一个又湿又软的吻落在颊上。

暖和的被窝里头有只不安分的小手这就揽了大野智的细腰，温热的手掌不急不慢，摸过他敏感的细腰和小腹，痒得他往人怀里缩了缩，这下向上就摸到他胸前的乳粒，揉捏玩弄的动作相当熟练，那儿早就被折腾得敏感，没两下就会硬起，似乎会痒，会撩了欲火起来，会想要更多，会让大野智忍不住把自己往人手里头送。他浅浅地漏了声喘息，耸起肩膀，对方温热的呼吸喷吐在他的颈间，大野智叫他，小和，别玩了，想睡觉。那小鬼的牙齿很凶，从一开始就要咬他，要说以前是攻击性的，大野智还可以跟他龇牙咧嘴的比比示威，到了现在那就是占有一样，落的压印就是个标记，他现在肩膀上还留着这小鬼的牙印呢。

说完他就被捏住下巴扳过脸来堵上了嘴，湿的甜的，舌尖会舔过他的唇瓣，会顶进他微张的小嘴，勾过他要缠绵，动作不大，却也把他填满了，尖利的犬齿没准会咬了他的软肉，会把他的小嘴亲得红红的。那手指就摸了他的侧颈，进而整个人就压了上来，指尖搔过怕痒的耳根，还在玩他乳尖那人就把下一个吻落在他被晒得颜色漂亮的后颈。

大野智还不想睁眼，两眼闭着还想挣扎一下，抬了抬左膝想把还在亲他的松本润给推开，这边就被攥住了脚踝——完了，这回也别想挣扎了。大野智迷迷糊糊地想着，头上的兽耳一抖一抖的，他把头扭到一边，任由对方亲在自己的脸颊，又被重新给扳回去，那人撒娇说还想亲，他还没来得及说什么就又只能发出几个意味不明的音节了。抬腿的动作把被子撩开来， 接下来就被人硬给挤进腿间，相叶雅纪更直接，手臂抱了他的大腿，这就绕到人身后逮住那条拍打着床铺的尾巴。

“唔。”大野智给彻底清醒了，两腿夹紧对方的腰肢，这就眨巴着眼睛把脸埋进松本润的怀里，两手揪住人上衣呜咽一声来示弱。还在从后头抱着他的二宫和也把他的乳尖玩得几乎有些疼，再带点力道捏下去，大野智咬住下唇也就没叫出来，只是没想到这样再用修剪整齐的指甲——大野智前两天捧着他可爱的小手帮他剪的——刮过他的乳孔，会让他兴奋起来。

“现在还要睡觉吗。”二宫和也也想过来亲他的唇瓣，脸颊和他亲昵地蹭在一起，在他嘴角偷了一个吻的时候，相叶雅纪把着他毛茸茸的尾巴玩得高兴，另手两下就给他把裤子扒下来堪堪挂在腿弯，尾巴勒在臀缝间，自己圈在大腿根，相叶雅纪低头就去亲猫咪的尾巴，脸颊蹭在大野智半勃的阴茎上，却张口含了那尾巴尖儿，食指逆着毛往上勾，捏到尾根——大野智叹息着吻住二宫和也，认命地把腿打开来。

当然不睡了，现在他得照顾弟弟们胯下的东西了。

这就是小老鼠们长大了让猫咪操心的事情了。

被塞得满满当当确实是爽的，大野智整个人软在二宫的怀里，嘴里含糊地喊着润呀，想要再被舔一下，可以不可以再多一点——他几乎有些眼泪汪汪的，松本润含着他的乳尖又舔又咬，乳尖红红的好可爱，慢腾腾向内顶弄的二宫和也还屈指弹了一下，乳粒又爽又疼，大野智一张小脸憋得通红。

用上点牙齿稍稍咬咬猫咪就快不行了，呜呜咽咽地喊着爽，自己摇腰顶胯往着相叶雅纪嘴里送，这边松本润把住他纤细的腰肢给人按回那根滚热的阴茎，猛得顶得深了，他的呻吟又带起哭腔来了。要说以前可是相叶雅纪要爱哭些，他想现在倒是自己了，每每到了这种时候自己黏软的哭腔似乎更刺激他们几个的情欲，总会被折腾得更惨似的。这会儿相叶雅纪舔着猫咪流水的精孔，把顶端合着已经打湿的尾巴尖儿圈在一起，撸动的动作和现在操他的节奏不太一样，麻利娴熟折腾得要命。大野智热得不行，前面淌着水来是热的，后面被填满的地方也是热的，他说要去了，他便射出来，弄脏自己漂亮的尾巴，相叶雅纪的手指，还滴到床铺上，可能会有点麻烦，不过这时候也顾不了多少了。

等到二宫在他又湿又软的穴里头射出来的时候他一道用后面高潮了一回，快感让他不住地颤抖，抱着松本润的脖子被亲得晕乎乎的，脑子里头一片空白，但是他还是隐约听见开门的声音。

“趁我上班，玩得这么开心？”

樱井翔每每要操他的时候或许总喜欢咬咬他的耳朵，大野智想他没准是在记仇，但是那儿生来也就敏感了，作为猫咪似乎会害怕，颤抖着要耸起肩膀来，樱井翔那身西服也来不及换就揪着他松垮的睡衣把他压在下头，手指和相叶雅纪一起塞进他还往外淌着精液的小嘴来开拓，只要稍稍弯弯手指，就可以摸到他们几个都熟悉的秘密，大野智就软着声音叫翔君呀，别光用手指了。猫咪是想着早点骗了樱井翔进来，想要早点结束了这漫长的性事。他的翔君也不知道晓不晓得对方这般心思，倒也是总乐意听他的，把自己那话儿往那软穴里头送。

樱井翔顶得深，跪趴的姿势也让他忍不住要撅了滚圆的小屁股来迎合操弄，里头的浊液带出来，湿哒哒地往下淌，被顶到舒服的地方他就爽得快哑着嗓子叫出声来，尾巴会翘起来，又一下没一下地扫在樱井翔的小腹，撩得人心痒。

这边自然也消停不了，他几乎整张脸埋在相叶雅纪的两腿之间，可爱的圆脸贴在温热的大腿内侧，探出猫舌头来一下下努力舔着龟端勾勒其形状，也不用手，单单是双唇微张，用鼻尖去蹭那根肉棒的底端，喘息着要在囊袋处落个可爱的吻。

接着他努力把那根东西含下去，吞吐的时候被操得爽了会不留神让那话儿顶得更深，喉间的软肉挤着滚热的龟头让大野智如愿以偿地得了对方舒服的一声叹息，却被顶得眼泪都要出来了。

再之后他被操得也不太跪得住，只是无力地趴着，半眯着眼像又不太清醒，樱井翔把吻落在他光裸的背上，他纤长的手指被躺他身边的二宫和也捏在手里，薄唇贴在他的掌心。因为猫咪眼泪汪汪的，他只瞧见一片模糊，小老鼠的舌头会滑过他的指缝间，猫咪却含着阴茎没法说话，只能呜咽出声想要躲，却在这个时候被送上高潮去。他爽得整个人蜷缩起来，就冲着眼前的马眼吮了一口任由相叶雅纪射在他脸上，樱井翔抵在里头射出来，猫咪软软地往旁边靠了躲了钻进了松本润的怀里，由着对方一下下抚弄他的背脊，樱井翔还不放过他敏感的耳朵，会用舌头去舔他耳朵内壁细软的毛，还会坏心眼地跟他说。

“呀，哥哥。全部都射进去了，会中的吧。”

樱井翔总是喜欢在这种时候这样欺负他的，扯些这样让人脸红的话来，什么大概猫咪也会给小老鼠们生崽崽的，会不会有又香又甜的乳汁可以喝，猫咪也会觉得羞的，还清醒的话多少还会别过脸把樱井翔的脑袋给推开，被操得迷迷糊糊的话也不知道如何反抗了，到了后面这事儿就奇怪了。胸前的软肉似乎顺了什么奇怪的心思，会在得了这样的欺负过后涨得难受，喜欢玩玩他胸前乳肉的二宫和也就相当惊喜，你把手掌覆上去，隔着也觉得那两团软肉如何的诱人，揉捏两下乳尖就会溢出些乳液来弄湿手心。里头奶涨得多了他也会难受，那乳首也是想要安慰，他会想要软着声音说难受，想要帮忙给吸出来。

相叶雅纪乖顺地过来亲他被玩得红肿的乳粒，可爱的眼睛望着人多少看起来有些无辜，大野智又忍不住要心软，任由对方把他乳尖舔湿了，甚至还会舔到揉捏他乳尖的二宫和也，等到吮吸出奶水的时候他几乎就要哭了，可怜巴巴的模样身体却想要更多，再多一点，连尾巴都会勾过对方的腿来挽留，相叶雅纪会好生把那奶水都给舔了吃了，跟他说是什么味道，就把脸颊贴在他柔软的胸脯，跟他说是怎样的甜。到了后头再要命些的情况就到了用不着吸，只需要用手玩弄着就能折腾到喷出来，猫咪要捂住脸了，他几乎觉得脸在发烫。

再说他也是相当宠爱松本润的，他最年轻的弟弟，以前他会趁着松本润还是个屁大点的小孩，去掐他没几两肉的小屁股蛋儿，现在他会在腰还没什么力气的时候就努力撑着身子去摸松本润的裤腰要主动掏出他那话儿来，握在手里头揉搓安抚，他会软软地仰起头去亲对方，自己扒开柔软的臀瓣露出还流着精液的穴口，接着扭身自己往上坐——没力气不要紧，樱井翔也会扶着他的细腰帮他——那里头就算经受这样一番折腾下来也是紧的很，把松本润咬得舒服。不知道为什么松本润似乎很爱吻他，不仅仅是亮晶晶的嘴唇，还是现在沾了精液显得淫荡的脸蛋，都没有关系，松本润只要用他洋娃娃一样的眼睛望着他，他就束手无策，他喜欢抱松本润却不想在人身上留下抓痕，也就揪着床单任由索取。

大野智当然也是喜欢的，他还会在舒服的时候双腿环住松本润的腰肢，猫咪灵活的脚趾甚至会逮住小老鼠细长的尾巴，动情的时刻他觉得自己快要融化了，热的，湿的，黏黏糊糊的，他只管让情欲在这种时候侵占自己，就软在弟弟们的怀里头，声音也是愈发软了。

越是到了后头越让他没法清醒，搞不清楚是谁捏着他漏着奶水的乳尖，尾巴又给谁给逮住了，又是什么时候被射进穴里头的了。他迷迷糊糊地想着，他也许就这样了吧，也就这样了，他也拿他们没办法，反正他们都这样依恋彼此了。

猫猫或许就是要吃小老鼠的呀，可千万不能心软。


End file.
